Moon App: Bella Upgrade
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: AU-NM! After Edward left a broken Bella is slowly sorting out her feelings, where she is forced on a school field trip to a government technology company, & gets lost. There she is accentually infused with nanobots getting a 'super' upgrade! Soon she'll leave Forks looking for Edward, angry with him, but she'll come across Jane and a new relationship takes her heart! Yuri!
1. Science

**Bella Upgrade**

**Chapter I**

**Science**

He has left me. Well okay that's kind of old news now. It's been four months since 'he' left and took his family with him. Including my best friend Alice. She hadn't even said goodbye. I have little doubt that he's responsible for that, the control freak he is.

At first I had been heartbroken that he had left me like that, but lately it's started making me feel angry. What a douche… and what's worse he took my best friend so I didn't even have anyone to make me feel better who would understand my pain.

And to top off all of my worries I have this dog-mutant-boy thing trying it on with me on a daily basis. I'm surprised he doesn't try to hump everything humpable he passes.

If it wasn't for the fact I have a psycho vampire bitch after my throat I would have told him where to sling his hook. The jerk just doesn't understand that I'm not attracted to him, (and my hints to this affect are getting less and less subtle as time passes. Is he really that thick?). I find his advances seriously disturbing sometimes, and I've been feeling as if it wouldn't be so bad to go it alone and face Victoria by my lonesome.

I'm not sure, but maybe I could convince her to help me get revenge on 'him' for hurting me the way he has in the first place. She only wants to kill me because Edward killed James, not that James didn't deserve to die because he did. But what better vengeance than to have me helping out?

Yes, it's almost perfect. The only thing I can find wrong with the plan is that she might not go for it, and a few of the werewolf wannabes are always nearby. Seriously can't an innocent little human girl scheme in piece without some muzzle-less mutt interfering… thinking they know what's best for me? Pathetic, somebody should really put them on a leash. (I'm sure there are some laws somewhere).

It reminds me of the way Edward was always so controlling, as if I'm too pathetic to take care of myself just because I'm only a human. Well I had managed most of my life without that kind of help so I think I can manage for myself thank you very much doggies and kitties.

Shaking my head clear I frown startled. The rest of the class and the tour guide have disappeared. Right now I hate my dad for forcing me on this stupid field trip. 'It will be fun Bella' he had said straining with his smile. 'Plus you'll get out and too Seattle with all of your friends'.

I silently scoffed at the notion of friends. I only have Jacob and he is really starting to piss me the fuck off. He seriously needs a clue, and a trip to a vet for the snip.

Sighing I roll my eyes and look around the corridor I wandered into while I was lost in my own thoughts. It had a few doors going off to the sides with signs saying that they are restricted areas. Well who would expect any thing less when you take a field trip to a research and development facility?

Can't my school be normal for once and just take us to a stupid lame ass museum? Is that too much to ask for? On second thoughts with my luck the exhibits will start talking to me or I'll find a freaky magical amulet. I internally laughed at the thought.

Yes I think I'll stay well clear of anything that could potentially have mystical powers. I already have lots of freakishness in my life I don't need anymore, and I'm near certain that I don't need to become a witch or anything.

Shaking that creepy thought away I look down each way of the corridor in confusion. Hmm… I seem to have turned myself around somewhere and now I'm not sure which way to go. So I shrug and just head in the opposite way to I'm facing.

I groaned as I reached the end of the corridor to not find the way back into the main facility to meet a huge metal security door that said unauthorised personnel shall be arrested. I shivered at the thought of what Charlie would say if I got arrested for accidentally trespassing. I just hope the security guys are forgiving and understand I got lost because of my teenage angst.

Signing once more I decided that I should leave and hope nobody thinks anything of it. However, just as I was about to leave the huge security door behind for my memories only for the hallway lights shut out leaving me in darkness. It startled me because I could literally hear the power go out just like in the movies.

It was creepy and I was in pitch black. I couldn't even see my nose in front of my face. I was scared and not for the first time I wished I had enhanced senses so I could see in the dark. It that too much to freaking ask?

I wondered why the emergency power hadn't kicked in as I stood frozen to the spot afraid to move encase I trip and hurt myself. I'm certain a place like this should have plenty of backups, and they should have kicked in straightaway.

I was then startled as I heard a clicking sound behind me. I spun round as an eerie green glow came from behind. I was surprised to see it was the huge door that had opened and a green light was coming from within. I looked round but the hall seemed empty, not that I could see anyone, but I couldn't hear anyone either.

I found myself taking a deep breath with the hope that I don't get arrested for entering the room under such scary circumstances. Steadying my nerves and slowly entered the room. I quickly took note that the green glow was coming from a large flat panel computer screen. It had a black background with thousands of green ones and zeroes scrolling up the screen at speed. I figure it must have its own battery or something.

Shivering, it eerily reminded me of the Matrix movies. Shaking that thought away I let my eyes scan the room. It's like a cross between an office and a laboratory. However, what caught my attention was some weird vile on some kind of claw thingy wired up.

Its blue glow is what actually caught my attention and I found myself transfixed by the glows beauty as I moved closer standing before it. I was then shocked as I heard something that sounded horribly like gunfire and tripped over my own clumsy feet. My arms flailed about trying to catch myself when my right hand clipped the vile and it shattered on the edge of the desk.

Glass cut my hand as the glow turned faded and a silvery liquid like mercury spilt on me. I cried out as I hit the ground and whimpered as the stuff stung as it touched my sliced hand. I barely even noticed the lab darken as the computer monitor shut down.

I cradled my bleeding hand close to my chest as I grit my teeth trying not to cry too loud. After a few moments the stinging faded to a dull throb and I was feeling a little better so I quickly had a look, almost fainting at the sight and smell of my own blood. I was surprised the silvery stuff had disappeared.

However, what surprised me most was my cut. I had thought it was very deep, but it looked like nothing but a paper cut. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and quickly pulled my self up to my feel. I felt queasy and dizzy as I did but I shook my self clear. I seriously have to get out of here before someone finds out I broke their stuff and I get arrested.

I moved a few paces to the door trying to blink away my blurry vision when I heard some hurried footfalls and hurriedly moved, laying my back flush to the wall beside the door I waited.

With every passing moment they got closer and my heart beat faster with panic and fear. How the fuck do I get myself into these messes? I could barely keep control of my breathing and I was not only seeing in blurry vision but I was now feeling sick.

Surprise was my emotions when it took the footfalls a good half a minute to reach this room. It was two men in white lab coats. I almost sighed in relief and was about to throw myself on the mercy and apologize about the vile when I froze. I don't know why but I didn't feel like I should, and moments later I realised I was right.

And Edward says I have no self preservation. "Where's the nanites? Hurry up before security catches us."

So that's it. Thieves. I wait a moment for both men to fully enter the lab, and when they had I snuck out, grabbed the handle and pulled it closed. The men noticed and span round seeing me the other side through the glass they grabbed at the other side and tried to pull it open.

I was in a panic as they pulled at the door. I could feel them winning as it advanced in their direction slightly, my heart pounding painfully in my chest and I could feel a severe migraine coming on.

However, that would most likely be the least of my worries if they get out and get me. I'll either be used as a hostage or possibly worse… just killed for being in the way.

No… I shake my head as I somehow find the strength to pull the door closed once more. I won't die. I can't die yet. I have to discover why my best friend had left me without as much as a goodbye. I don't really understand why I thought that here and now but I suppose it was like the whole life flashing before your eyes thing… stupid.

It was in that moment that the lock on the door suddenly clicked securing the bad men within. They looked just as shocked as me because we all know that without any power the doors shouldn't be unlocking or locking.

Just as I was about to make my move I was surprised to see some form of recognition on one of the men's faces as he pointed angrily to me. Then something happened that shocked I and both men actually making us jump.

A red flashing light and a siren started blurring within the hall before a female voice came over the loud speakers.

"Laboratory zero self defence system has engaged!" she began disturbing me as I now have a good idea that this is laboratory zero. "Preservation of research materials is top priority. Lab incineration in three… two… one…"

I could only stare in horror as the lab the thieves were trapped within ignited in a roar of red, orange and yellow flames no doubt killing the two criminals instantly. I felt sick as it was partially my fault they had been trapped within.

It took me a few moments to gather myself and slow my breathing to a normal pace as the flashing red lights cease along with the sirens. I could feel the heat radiating off of the security door and quivered… even a vampire would have been killed by that. And Edward was always saying humans are week. But I wonder what was in there that was so important that they would have such dangerous security measures as to destroy it rather than have it stolen.

I held off from emptying my stomach and quickly sprinted down the corridor feeling terrible. My head was pounding and my stomach was heaving. I somehow made it out surprised my eyes had adjusted so fast to the dark and I tried to find the rest of my science class.

"Excuse me Miss." I startled as someone shone a torch in my face. "Are you lost?" he asked suspiciously. I could just make out his security uniform so let out a small shaky breath in relief. I was going to tell him what happened for a moment but some small part of me thought it might be a bad idea and I could get into some serious trouble.

"Y-yes," I reply shakily still trying to get my breath back. I'm finding it difficult to breath as my condition worsens. I feel sweat slowly dripping down my brow. "I'm Bella Swan, and I'm from Forks High School and I got lost see, I'm not feeling well… I was looking for the bathroom."

I think he nodded as he looked me over and recognised that I obviously do look ill and spotting my visitors-pass. "Your class has already been escorted out and to the bus. Follow me," he said leading me to the doors. I was finding it hard to keep up.

"S-sir what happened?" I found myself asking timidly. "Why has the power gone out?"

I could just make out his shrug. "Hell if I know," he answered with another shrug as he led me passed two guards guarding a one door exit showing that at least someone knows of the thieves. I grimace as I think of their charred remains being discovered in that room.

Shaking my tired head clear I walk out into the bright light surprised it didn't bother my aching head as much as I had imagined it might have and quickly as I could made it over to my classmates and the bus out of this place and hoping to forget the nightmare of that room.

Hell, I feel like crap!

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Awakening

_**Moon App: Bella Upgrade**_

_**Chapter II**_

_**Awakening **_

I had been feeling like crap for the past few days, and dad let me bunk off school when he realised I'm really sick and not just faking to get out of school. He had wanted to call Jacob and have him come over and stay with me while he went to work.

However, I was quick to shoot that idea down. There is no way I want her staying here for more than… well, ever. He'll probably try to force himself on me while I'm weak and venerable. I shudder at the mere thought of him touching me.

I sat up in my bed soaking wet from sweat as I've been sweating a lot over the weekend, and feeling like I was dying, but now I felt… well… well rested and fitter than I ever knew possible.

The world around me was once again looking good and not like I was seeing it from a boat in a storm. It felt strange and welcoming all at the same time. I breathed in deeply and relished in the air freely entering my lungs un-obscured. Though, I seriously need a shower, I really stink badly.

I don't think I've ever felt so good. I suppose after feeling like crap for the past few days… feeling better feels so much better than just having the sniffles.

It took me a few moments and a small yawn before I climbed out of bed and stood. I felt a little light for a moment and almost fell, but after a few moments I felt good. I shook my head before heading out of my room. I could hear my dad making something to eat downstairs, probably just a sandwich as that's all about he's capable of.

Entering the bathroom I closed and locked the door before running the shower to a nice warm temperature before peeling off my pajamas, which made me flinch a little when the cold damp PJ's touched warm flesh.

I let my PJ's drop to the floor as I look myself over. All things considered I never really had a problem with my body, but hanging around with perfect vampires can make even the most perfect super models shy about themselves. I guess it really doesn't matter now as they're gone and I don't plan on letting just anyone get into my pants for my first time.

The shower was great and I was happy to wash all of my woes away, and once I had finished soaping and washing my smooth pale skin I rinsed off and climbed out to wrap a soft white towel around my wet body, and a smaller towel around my soaking hair.

I returned to my room and dried up, and got dressed. It's a Monday morning so I have school, and though I know dad won't mind me staying off the extra day I felt ready for school, or maybe I was ready for the world. It was like I had finally woken up from a long depressing dream.

I wore some comfortable combat trousers that I believe Alice let me buy while we were out on one of those shopping trips I secretly loved. It was always nice when Alice took me out. She was never constraint, and didn't treat me like a china doll, when she hugged me I could feel it. Though, she was freezing cold, she was also warm.

I sighed as I shook away any regrets. I slid on a blue top followed by my black coat and converses wondering whether things would have been different if Alice had been the one alone and we had fallen in love.

Walking downstairs, I found my dad just about to exit the front door. He gave me a relieved smile. "Feeling better Bella?" he asked looking hopeful.

"Yeah, I'm feeling great," I replied giving him a smile. "I think I'll be going to school today."

He gave me a frown but a small nod. "Well… OK, but if you're feeling sick again tell a teacher and come straight home."

"Of course," I answered as I kissed his cheek, which surprised him. "Thanks for looking after me," I said honestly grateful as I know it takes him a lot looking after himself. "You should go before you're late," I added opening the door for him.

"Have a good day," he replied as he left looking happier than I've seen him in a while as he hurried out to work.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I entered the kitchen and made myself some Coco Pops. After my breakfast, I felt good as I grabbed my house and truck keys before exiting the house and locking the door.

My old rusty orange truck really isn't very impressive and though I have always claimed to love it. Well… I can lie when I really need to, like when I'm sparring someone's feelings. It's the sort of vehicle I do like but this one is very old and well worn. It feels unsafe to try driving anything but under the speed limit.

In my truck I put the key in and with one turn it, revs and splutters to a stop. I frown as I try several more times but all I get is the same results and damn is it annoying.

Sighing I pull the pop hood leaver thing and climb out. I pull up the hood and look at the rusty and quite honestly gross looking engine.

However, what I started doing next seemed to just come naturally. I moved my hands pulling and replacing cables before pulling out an old and small tool kit I knew was in the flatbed and started moving pieces, and tightening bolts and screws.

It was an odd and pleasant feeling. It was as if with everything I did to the engine I knew what it was I did and why. I paused after ten minutes of fiddling as I had finished. I frowned as I slammed the hood closed and dumping the small tool kit back into the back I hopped in and twisted the key.

The engine roared to life. I couldn't keep my eyes from widening, as the engine sounded better than I could remember. Though to be honest it still sounded like crap.

I sat listening to my rust bucket wondering how I could have possibly brought any life into this death trap. I'm useless at anything physical. However, looking at my watch I realised I haven't the time to contemplate my new found talent for mechanics.

I'm driving to school without much thought. It was like my mind was on auto pilot. I let my mind wonder to something that I want more than anything. I want to know why they would just leave me. I know Edward said he just used me, and I can honestly believe that. He had never shown me much in the way of affection.

This is why I change directions. I had never had the guts before to get too close to the house, their house. It was the only thing of them that remained… well except the broken car stereo in my room that I just couldn't bring myself to throw away.

Looking at the glass mansion as I pulled to a stop brought back plenty of memories. I remember Esme and her wonderfulness, and Carlisle and how gentle he always seemed and in control. Then I thought of Emmett and his… his stupidity and childishness. Not to forget Jasper and Roselle, and the way they were always so standoff. Jasper because he had barely any control over his thirst and Rose just because she was a bitch.

Though, I even missed Rose. However, it was Edward and Alice that broke me, that hurt the most. I feel I would have been OK over a short period if it was just my boyfriend leaving me. If only I had my best friend Alice. Though, she never even said good bye, which hurt even more.

I climb out of my truck as I look the house over. I don't even bother to close the door. I walked slowly to the front door and gave it a try push. It was unsurprisingly locked. I let out a breath as I moved around the house hoping to find a weak point of entry without smashing a window when I stopped outside the garage.

The garage door wasn't completely down. This caused me to grin. It wasn't a gap big enough to fit me, but it's big enough for me to force open, or at least try too. I crouched down and put my fingers and hands in the gap before trying to pull it up.

However, I grunted as it was locked tightly in place when all of a sudden the pressure I was putting on the garage gave and my mouth fell open as I heard a crumpling of metal and the metal door crumpled and tore up as I stood.

Sure, it's only an aluminium door but still. I staggered back, eyes widening. There is NO way I could have done that. I… I tore it. I looked around and all over inside and out and there is NO other creature around.

I sigh as I can't work out what is happening, first knowing how to fix my engine, and now tearing metal. It must have been whatever that silver stuff was at the labs last week. The stuff that… it made me sick!

However, I couldn't contemplate that right now as the alarm on the house went off. I barely reacted when it suddenly stopped. I don't know how I knew, but I just did that I stopped the alarm by just thinking about it.

Shaking my head clear I look into the garage surprised to see a black sports bike. It was the only thing left, and I remember that it was Emmett's but it had been broken and Rose was fixing it, but looking at all of the shiny pieces still incomplete she hadn't finished it before they all fled.

I didn't really think about it much as I moved to the bike. Rose had also left some tools and I used them. I was working for just a few hours when I came across a problem after I had finished putting the bike together. I didn't have the key. I just sat on the bike thinking.

"What the hell am I doing? I can't ride a motor cycle!" I cried out to myself suddenly, shocked as I realised. "Holy cow, I can ride a motor cycle," I said moments later as I realised the… not memories but knowledge was in my head. I just know how too. It's hard to describe.

I couldn't help but smile before I burst out laughing at the irony. "Oh, this is great," I said to myself still amused. "I finally have… powers and those I wanted to spend my existence with have already left because I didn't have powers."

I knew with just a look that the bike would start when I heard something outside, something that felt wrong. I swung myself off of the bike I plan on stealing, (I fixed it and they left it so screw them).

I moved slowly and with a swiftness that I had never known before and swept out of the garage. There she was… Victoria, smirking as she brushed her flaming red hair back with a look of amusement.

"Well, Bella," the red head said. "It seems I've finally got you without all of those mutts."

"Yeah," I agreed trying not to sound too nervous. "If only I had some kind of weapon…!" it was like whatever happened to me heard my wish and granted it.

Two huge barrelled Gatling Guns materialised either side of me being held by my hands. They seemed to build from metal pieces of light that melted away from me.

"What the hell are you supposed to be!?" Victoria cried out stepping back in shock, but I was wondering more along how could I hold these things. I can feel the weight, and they are incredibly heavy.

"Your new Master?" I suggested, jokingly with a smirk. "It's either that or I'll destroy you!"

Victoria laughed. "That isn't going to happen bitch," she replied rolling her crimson eyes. "That thing won't even pierce my skin!"

"Then let's see," I answered as I pulled the triggers. The huge barrels started revolving with an electronic sound as they spun faster and faster before the sound of rapid fire explodes out and Victoria found out she isn't as unbreakable as she thought.

I let up my fire as the guns dematerialised and I watched as the smoke cleared. Victoria was gone, all that remained was shredded clothes, and what I could tell is burnt and useless pieces of her. I couldn't believe what I had created out of nothing, and I was worried about becoming a witch, now I'm what? A Cyber Witch? Some kind of human living weapon?

Whatever, I look to my new bike and quickly go to it, it starts as soon as I rev the accelerator. Its engine roars, and I smile widely. I can find them, and get them back for just leaving me like they did! I had just skidded out of the garage when I came to a pause as a small vampire charged passed me with three huge dogs after her.

"OK, that's odd," I comment to myself. "That girl is small but certainly not Alice! She seems younger, and what's with the black robe?"

I smile to myself as I let my curiosity get the best of me and rev my engine before giving case. The vampire was obviously hurt as she was moving so slow. Slow enough that I could keep up with her and the dogs.

It awed me as that same materialisation trick started working around me again placing me in some kind of artificial padded leather jacket and trousers, in black and dark grey with boots and gloves, and a black helmet with tinted black reflective visor. The new clothes fit me perfectly and somehow moulded perfectly to all my curves.

I looked at the dials on the bike as they changed from analogue to digital and with streams of light the bike reformed in little ways becoming sleeker, and faster.

I whizzed around through the forest after the dogs and injured vampire before coming to a skidding stop as the vampire crashed painfully into a cliff face and fell to the floor. If not for my unexpected arrival, the dogs would have just pounced.

Putting down the kickstand, I climbed off my bike and gave it a quick once over. It looked so much better than it did before, and I was starting to enjoy these weird powers.

The dogs gave me warning growls while the small blonde vampire pulled herself up hissing at all of us. However, I had less than a second to react when one of the dogs attacked.

I flipped backwards through just reaction and kicked the dog flying painfully into a tree where he whined pitifully. I moved to keep all of them in my line of sight, especially the crimson-eyed vampire. She must have been about fifteen, sixteen at the most when she was turned.

"Now, I'm sure we can all work this out," I said, my voice strangely muffled under my helmet. "I'm sure that red haired bitch was just using her, but I've just killed her, so you can give this one the benefit of the doubt and let her go," I tell them hoping they'll listen.

I have a feeling this one might be able to help me find the Cullen's. it was also noticeable by the small vampires expression that she had nothing to do with Victoria, but these moron dogs most certainly won't care to listen to reason.

The wolves growls were all the 'no' I needed as two large guns manifested in each hand pointed at them. They paused in any advance and watched me with caution.

"Come on little doggies," I say actually pleased they're considering me a threat now. "I'll take her far from your territory, but I'm… hunting some vampires of my own… the Cullen's," I said which caused them to flare up in anger. "I see you know of them… well she can help me find them."

So I was lying a little. I'm going to look for the Cullen's, but I'm not hunting them in the same way they'll think. I had to smirk as the vampire showed signs of recognition.

The three dogs seemed to have a silent conversation as they growled to each other before giving me one nod and running off back into the woods.

The vampire was looking less nervous now and stood up straight as she just stared at me. I laughed as she got a frustrated look on her face.

"Edward hated that he couldn't read my mind," I tell her to her shock. "Why don't you help me find them as an honour bound reward for saving your life?"

She glared at me in anger but nodded. "I… I need to feed so I can heal!" she commented coldly with a soft and bland Italian accent.

"Then find a dear or something and hurry up," I replied in annoyance as my guns disappear.

"I'm not eating an animal!" she almost screeched in her anger.

"Oh," I replied rolling my eyes as I pull off my helmet smirking as I have an amusing plan. "Then you're a weak little vampire, can't even feed on animals. I always wondered why the Cullen's were so much cooler than you red-eyes. They have greater wills, powerful hearts, and stronger minds."

She grits her teeth in anger but I could see she was still cautious of me. "Fine," she hissed out in anger. "I'll prove you wrong. I can feed on animals if I want!" she spat out as she flittered off. She was way too easy to goad. It must come from having been turned while in-between those awkward stages of not quite a kid, but not quite and adult.

She never left the area and came back several minutes later with her clothes a little tattered with a few spots of blood on her top and robe. Her lips were bright red from her meal, and I couldn't help but think she's quite cute the way she seems oblivious.

"I'm Bella, and you are," I asked with a smile. She's really is kind of cute in an evil Alice kind of way.

"Jane," she answered trying to look dignified, but not quite managing as she had semi-evil pouted. "Why are you after the Cullen's?" she asked a few moments later.

"They broke my heart, and now I want to pay them back!" I replied shrugging as that is only a half truth.

She moved closer to me with narrowed eyes before looking to my bike. "OK… I think they might be in Alaska with these other… golden eyes. Let's go, I haven't got forever."

"Technically you do," I couldn't help but reply with a smirk. She just rolled her red eyes as I put my helmet back on and mounted my bike. "Get on," I said and she was reluctant when a second helmet materialised in my hand to put it on, but she did.

She nervously climbed on the back of my bike and wrapped her arms around my waist. Doesn't she know about the handles on the back? I internally shrug as she isn't holding me very tight. I rev my bike to a start and skid round before blazing through the forest.

I spin around tree after tree heading for the main road. I know I haven't left a note or message for my dad but I figure I can call him later. After all, it seems I can create clothes out of nothing now, and I have a companion so I'll be fine as long as she doesn't try to eat me.

"You smell odd…!" Jane said suddenly as we streaked out of the woods and onto the road heading south out of town. "You smell human, but not like food. It's strange!" she finished off sounding baffled.

I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about this. "I'm glad to hear," I replied at a normal tone I knew humans wouldn't be able to hear over the speed we're travelling and the helmets blocking out sound. I don't know how but I'm riding the bike without paying attention and that doesn't seem to matter as I know everything that's going on with it anyway. "I may not know what's happened to me but you don't have to speak so loud."

"Very well," she replied. I could feel her practically leaning into my back. Her body is both solid, but soft and cool at the same time. I liked it. She doesn't seem so bad. "What do you plan on doing to the Cullen's?" she asked with an odd note of hope in her voice. I realised she's hoping for the worse.

"Beating them up would be OK," I cautiously replied. "But they're the type of… creature that reacts better to guilt! So I'm going to make them feel bad. I'll make them see that they're nothing like humans. That human's wouldn't run away just because one member wants to leave. Though, maybe I'll beat Edward up a little for being a douche."

"That sounds like… it shall be amusing!" she answered and I could almost hear the smirk in her voice.

_Damn, my companion is somewhat evil, and I think I might be attracted to her._

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
